


Wheel Turning, Passion Burning.

by TigrisAltaica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Beltane, Dom Severus Snape, Druidic Lore, F/M, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Praise for sub too, Samhain, Smut, Snape Lives, Sub Hermione Granger, Verbal Humiliation, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigrisAltaica/pseuds/TigrisAltaica
Summary: Hermione combines a form of Druidry and her own growing powers to tend to her needs on a very important international diplomacy mission. But it conjures.. a sex partner…? To celebrate sensuality and physicality? On Halloween? What doesn’t add up here? And does it matter ;-) ?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Birthday Love!, Good Girl Hermione





	Wheel Turning, Passion Burning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> Warnings: elements of BDSM dynamics, some humiliation, mutual consent but no real-life-representative way of gaining it. 
> 
> Birthday fic for TriDogMom!
> 
> Creating a collection of birthday fics for our beloved TriDogMom was the luminous idea of LuxLouise!
> 
> Much thanks: 
> 
> \- to the lovely and super talented TalonWillow who was my Alpha and made the stunning manip 
> 
> \- and to the awesome LuxLouise and fantastic Vesperswan who were my brilliant Beta’s !

**_\- Manip By Talon Willow: -_ ** <https://www.flickr.com/gp/190724208@N05/YjUj53>

**\---**

**_Nairobi, October 31st, 10 years past the Battle of Hogwarts_ **

Hermione Granger sighed and rested in her hotel room. She, as British Minister for Magic, had been in a conference for International Magical Cooperation all day. Every day. For the last week. The place of the conference rotated, and now it was Sub-Saharan Africa’s turn. Which had landed her here in Nairobi, Kenya’s largest city. The intensive and important meetings she had meant she could not be home and celebrate Halloween with her friends, like Harry and Ginny. 

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and ‘ _Single Witch of the Year_ ’ of this year’s Witch Weekly Awards, handed out last summer, had grown more powerful each year since the battle of Hogwarts. Her big heart and fight for equality for all, coupled with her intellect and compassion for beings lesser off, had landed her in a career fast track. This was intentional, because higher positions meant more influence and more influence meant more lives changed for the better. On the side, she had kept on studying branches of magic out of intellectual curiosity ,thus feeding her nerdy heart and soul. The last three years, she sometimes experienced bursts of power when she wanted something. A sort of wandless magic without the intention necessary for it, although never in a dangerous way like with a young magical child.

After another long day, she needed to relax to be able to deliver a rousing speech the next morning. Directly afterwards she would be lobbying for the equality and better treatment of all magical beings in all countries that participated in the meeting. She wanted to be as fresh and well-rested as possible. Plus a growing interest of her had been Druidic lore and Wicca. So Hermione now wanted to do something with the time of the year according to Druidry, and her need. 

She thumbed through a book about Druid and Wiccan festivities of the year, read awhile , and then made a cup of tea. The book was placed open on the table, and the page where she last read stated in bold: “ _The spirit night is a time to face death and the darkness within, as the wheel turns to winter and the ancestors and the spirits are abroad_ . _This time of the year is good to go inward, look at your unconscious as the inner darkness where treasures and hidden wisdom lie.”_

Hermione sat on a cushion on the ground after drinking her tea, meditating on what she had read and thinking on her unconscious needs. Unbeknownst to her, a little fairy with a tiny green shirt and a staff in his hand came out behind a potted plant and blew his breath over the room. While Hermione sat deep in thought with her back turned to it, the book turned to another page entirely. Meanwhile, Hermione decided on a ritual. One where she would focus on her subconscious and turning inward, as she had read about, but also used her spell-writing and power. The little fairy which was standing on the newly opened page, seemed to pick up on her thoughts because it looked smirking at the back of Hermione’s head and vanished. 

The first sentences on the page the book currently was open to read: _This is a time when the fairy realm interacts with us all, playing tricks and granting wishes. Concerns and themes to focus your festivities on are virility, sacred union, attraction of opposites, physicality, sovereignty, and wildness. Enjoy to your hearts and body’s content!_ But Hermione did not see that. She combined her thoughts about what SHE had most recently read in the book about the wheel of the year with her own wild growing powers, twirled in a circle, concentrated intensely on her wish for quick recuperation. She tuned in to somewhere in her subconscious where she visualized the ball of her deepest needs and chanted a spell. She had written it just before her ceremony on a piece of paper and it had seemed to flow from her. She chanted:

_Because of the Magic of this festive Time of Year_

_Going within to the unconscious_

_At this special time and place_

_Give me my biggest need at the moment_

_Because_

_To do what I have to do after this night_

_I desire_

_Something_

_that_

_Brings me in position,_

_for fruition_

_for_

_The biggest chance to succeed_

_Replenish me, relax me, envelope me, fill me truly deeply_

_Let me have this !_

_and thy, spell, not leave me, until I truly have this_

_to my full satisfaction._

_Let the magic of the Wheel of the Year_

_And this specific point in it_

_Join with my unconscious_

_To work for the greatest good of me and others._

_In a pleasant way_

_And add unto me_

_My wish_

_Blessed be._

At that, a whirlwind of sparks flew and formed kind of a small tornado, hovering in place. Then the swirling of the sparks slowed down, and the sparks slowly floated to the ceiling. Hermione didn’t see it but around her and where the sparks had been a fiery circle was present . 

In the exact place where the sparks had been at first, stood a man with half long black hair, a hook nose, and a brown trenchcoat, work jeans and dragonhide boots. He fixed his dark eyes upon Hermione and he sneered.

“Professor… Snape?!” Hermione said, astonished. 

“ _Hi._ ” Severus Snape said sarcastically. Like only he could. Surveying the room he sneered “Miss Granger, I see we haven’t lost our flair for the dramatic.”

“Professor _SNAPE_? But, you’ve been in hiding!!

Then Hermione saw the fiery circle and exclaimed: “And why is there _fire_ dancing in intricate patterns _around us_? What did you do?”

“Yes, I liked my chosen monk-like life far from the public eye very well _thank you_ , and now I've involuntarily been Port-keyed without a Portkey to this place _, where_ are we? And why did you draw a magic circle. Insufferable know it all, experimenting with magic she does not understand?”

“No, no, I did not draw that circle , it _appeared_ , together with you”

“ _WHAT_ did you do” 

“Well, I only chanted this and focused on my needs and unconscious”

Hermione handed Severus Snape the paper with the spell

“I thought you were the exception but you appear to be as dunderheaded as all the other students that I taught, just with more power. What do you _think_ the time of the year is and what did you _figure_ your biggest unconscious need is at the moment?”

“It’s Samhain, October 31st, and I need rest and introspection, I figured it would give me instant and enormously refreshing sleep or a vision of my ancestors or… “

“Where are we, Miss Granger? Just answer”

“Nairobi”

“Yes. On the equator. So in a sense it’s also Beltane.” 

He gave her a meaningful stare. She shivered.

“ Moreover, we are at _approximately_ … he twirled his wand and a few letters and numbers briefly floated in the air..1°17′0″S. _That is S for South_! Which makes it even more Beltane. Consider that for a moment. _Beltane_ , girl. How about that? **“**

“The fest of …. Lovers?”

“Yes _sexual energy,_ Hermione. And I think your biggest unconscious need might be sex and not communing with your ancestors ,nor reflecting upon death, or even sleep.”

“But , but, my spell was clear”

“No it _wasn’t_ . And look at the language.” Severus looked at her and his voice turned to a seductive whisper “Bring me _in position_ … “

His voice turned to sin _._

“ _for fruition_ ... “

Warmth flowed in Hermione’s belly at his seductive voice. Snape meanwhile continued.

 _“And here_ : _My_ ! Miss Granger, it says _FILL ME.._ “

and **then** you state ‘Let me have this and thy, spell, not leave me, until I truly have this to my _full satisfaction_ “ 

It all sounded very much sexually charged when he said it.

_It must be his voice, his darned sexy , iron melting , panty dropping voice…_ Hermione thought. She stared at him and half unconsciously licked her lips.

  
  


Experimentally, Severus Snape tested the boundary of the circle. It reverberated and pushed him through the air into Hermione. This made them lie flat on the floor with Snape on top of Hermione.

His eyes smouldered. “You **must** have had strong and lasting sexual fantasies about me, Hermione, for this spell to bring me here? _With_ you. On _top_ of you.”

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind Hermione’s ear. She whimpered. 

“Uh well, yes…” She sighed. Her formidable mind had already analysed the situation. And come to the same conclusion as Severus. Deceiving herself, or trying to deceive him, a Legilimens, would be ineffective, and unwise.

“But that means we must have sex.. you must… fill me” she blushed but also felt arousal flooding her nether regions at the thought. Then she protested “But there is no consent! You are forced! We _can’t_ … we are stuck here”.

“Did you * _ask_ * me, Miss Granger?” Severus Snape questioned her sharply. 

“Call me Hermione please” said Hermione softly. She felt part of herself turning back into the impressed ( _by him, and him only_ ) and eager to please schoolgirl (ok, she aimed to please always back then, but never but with him had her thoughts turned sexual there).

Whimpering softly, her thoughts turned to all the secret fantasies she ‘d had for her professor, in her last two years of school and well into adulthood. Fantasizing about him was one of the ways of getting off most quickly and reliably, and it had stayed that way throughout these years. She mused. Maybe..

  
  


“WELL?”

“Yes Prof.. Mister.. Er... May I call you Severus? And I admit I secretly have wanted you for so long… no use denying it now,” she admitted, Gryffindor bravery steeling her voice. 

Severus smirked “ _Good_ , but we still were talking about what my opinion was on _intercourse_ with you. So don’t try my patience, girl. He winked “Do _I_ wish to _bed_ you, witch?” His voice turned even more seductive. “Ask me Hermione.” 

Hermione gasped, longing, but staying silent just a moment too long. 

Then, sternly, commanding, Snape drawled 

“ _Ask._

_Me._

_What._

_I_

_Want._ “

Hermione’s insides clenched as she immediately answered. “Sir, what _do_ you want”

He smirked. 

“ _Good_ girl” Severus whispered in her ear, drawing out his words, which only served to excite her further. Still on top of her, he uttered delicious words, enunciating the ones he wanted to give emphasis too.’

“ _I Want. To. Thoroughly Enjoy you,_

_Fuck You and Fill you_

_and undo this spell and then_

_\- if - you truly are a GOOD girl for me…._

_Maybe I ll come back without a spell to help you get me, and_

_Give. You . More. “_

While he was talking this way to her , he thrust between her legs, through her clothes, but hitting a sweet spot, leaving a growing, ever increasing desire for him in Hermione. 

Hermione moaned. “Please, Sir! “

“ _Good Girl_.” 

There was that word again. 

Normally she validated herself, but _from him_ , and _sexually_ …oh how she liked it.

It was like the sweetest, hottest chocolate, but then a kind that made her hot and bothered and filled with want, want, want. 

Severus removed himself from her, sat next to her and looked at her laying down and panting. fixing her with his gaze, his black orbs glowed as rifled through her mind fast.

She did not protest immediately, because she was so lust filled , and he uttered. “Now if you admit that you ***want*** this very , very, much, you may call me Severus eventually. But only if you are a good little _cocksucking fucktoy_ for me first, _girl_ ”. 

That combination of words, plucked from her mind, jolted her “Hey! Legilimency on my most dirty fantasies and the names you call me in them is not fair!“ protested Hermione, but she moaned and then vanished her and Severus’ clothing.

Oh. _Oh._

She was mesmerized, she could not help it; her gaze fell immediately to his cock. 

It was heavy, huge, and the tip looked de-li-cious. Hermione stared and felt her mouth watering. 

And him. _Yum!_ He was muscled, not overly so , but very nice, and littered with scars, testimonies to his braveness, values, and sacrifice, and to the dark things he had done.

Every bit the regal Potions Master he was, while naked. Totally in control. Which normally, admittedly, Hermione liked to be, but in bed, and especially with HIM… in her fantasies… she wanted _all_ control taken away. It was her big secret. 

WAS, apparently, because now HE knew. 

“Did you _ask nicely_ if you could undress me, _little slut_?”

“No Sir.” Hermione panted. 

“ That was very _impolite._ You can make it up to me _. Beg._ Beg for my cock ,use your words well, and then you may suck, horny little witch “

“Please Sir, can I have your gorgeous cock in my mouth? I long to suck it, and close my wet mouth over the tip, and have you fuck my mouth and please you real, real well. Pretty Please?” she pouted. 

“Fuck witch. Lovely. You may” grunted Severus Snape.

He stood, and glared down at her imperiously while Hermione kneeled. Then she slowly and reverently licked his cock. He tasted salty, and clean, and musky _and mmm.._ he smelled nice. 

Parchment and .. something dark and dangerous and something very him she could not name. 

Enjoying him, and his treatment of her, she moaned. 

Then, she plunged down on him, going as far as she could. He was in her throat, hitting the back of it. She was at his mercy as he tangled his hands in her hair and slowly began to fuck her mouth, only wanting to do as he pleased. Putty in his hands, his pleasure hers, trickling down her legs. She licked. Sucked. Bobbed up and down. And felt in heaven.

Suddenly he shoved her aside, grunting, and commanded “hands and knees, now”

“ _Yes_ , Sir”. 

Hermione scrambled to her knees, facing away from him and promptly offered him her dripping cunt. Feeling a longing to submit to his sexual pleasure totally she laid there, choosing to go face down, lifting her ass up in the air.

His voice came, mocking her. “Our great Minister of Magic. Totally submissive”.

But his hands caressed her back tenderly. She decided to take the honest route and voice her longing.

“Only to you sir, only to you… fill me fuck me take your pleasure, give me what I truly need and want and have fantasized all this years, fuck me…. “ 

She totally forgot how she got here and that they did this partly to fulfil a spell. 

She only wanted his cock, his presence in her, around her, to lose herself in his demands and find herself there, honest to her true longings. To just for once give up control to the only living wizard she thought more powerful than her. Letting him decide, him demand. Freely indulging in lust and liberty. 

He slowly entered her, then stilled. “GOOD girl. I feel you mean it. Beg me again. You may call me Severus now.”

“Severus please! Fuck me and then fill me with your come!”

“As you wish. Her- mi-o-ne” Snapping his hips, he punctuated each syllable of her name with a deep thrust. He found her sensitive little nub and his dexterous fingers added another pleasure to the sensual heaven she was already in. His cock filled her to the brim. She felt so full. Yet she wanted more of him. “ _Harder, please_!” He happily obliged and she came around his cock. He increased his pace and reached his peak too. 

Afterwards, when she was in his arms, his come dripping out of her, she enjoyed his words of praise and affection. Together they looked at the place the fiery circle had been. The flames had long since disappeared, probably upon the time she was filled to the brim with his come, and rose petals flowed down around them. 

“How long have they been doing that?” Hermione asked, in awe. Severus chuckled

Then he slowly took her again. Taking her reverence back for himself instead of the magic, but lovingly. So tenderly. And gave her another orgasm , and another. Later that night he took her again. And again. She ended up having not three, not five, but seven mind blowing orgasms that night. 

_Shattering around Severus’ cock should be my new, very fulfilling hobby_ … she thought, smiling amusedly at herself just before they fell asleep in each other’s arms in her hotel bed. 

The following day, Hermione had slept very little, but felt very sated and curiously, deeply rested. She performed excellently. The day thereafter, while Hermione and Severus enjoyed a nice romantic date, _-for they did not want that to be the last they saw of the other in the least_ ,- magical newspapers printed headlines about Minister Grangers biggest international victory in equal rights ever, and the Nairobi Summit to be the most successful summit for her to date. 

\--

Somewhere, in the skies above and earth beneath, in the southern hemisphere, but looking towards Nairobi with eagle vision, a god and goddess of fertility smiled. “Happy Beltane… _fruitful richness and lushness of love and lust to you….._ “ they whispered , continuing looking at Hermione and Severus Snape. They then vanished to another magickal location, but in their wake , along with some of their fairies to tend to their business, a scrap of parchment was left.. _Happy birthday TriDogMom_ , it said. 

“Who Is TriDogMom?” Asked one of the fairies that was left behind. The other fairy smelled an orchid and sniffed the air then said: “Somebody very well-tuned to the spirit of Beltane.. She understands wild sexuality and we wish her every happiness!”

  
  
  


_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - End of Fic Author Note: 
> 
> Two of the sentences about the Seasonal Celebrations / Wheel of the Year are from the book “The Magical Year” by Danu Forest. 
> 
> Other ‘main themes’ about Samhain and Beltane also inspired by this book but elaborated further upon by myself.


End file.
